


Homework for Hogsmeade

by imbeingtornapart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore - Freeform, Dean Thomas - Freeform, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, George Weasley - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Reader Inserts, Minerva McGonagall - Freeform, Other, Seamus Finnigan - Freeform, fred weasley - Freeform, fred weasley x reader, ginny weasley - Freeform, harry potter fluff, harry potter imagines, hermione granger - Freeform, imagine, ron weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbeingtornapart/pseuds/imbeingtornapart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OWLs, Fred Weasley and Hogsmeade, oh my!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework for Hogsmeade

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I wrote this a looong time ago, it's incredibly short, and honestly, sod all happens. But why have an account if you're not gonna post, you know? Anyway, please enjoy this writing about the fine slice that is Fred Weasley. Also, I have loads of other things written and not finished that are thousands of words long about so many other characters/fandoms. Post or no?
> 
> Thanks for reading! xo DG

"It's Saturday, (Y/N), come on!" Fred throws his hands into the air and continues to pace restlessly in front of you. "Just come into Hogsmeade with me. I promise I won't be long." He says, stopping in front of you with his hands now in his pockets. You rifle through stacks of parchment for your quill, knocking dusty books and half-empty ink pots everywhere in the process.  
"Maybe later." You mumble distractedly, scribbling down some notes on the ingredients of a counter love potion on the back of a crumpled sheet of parchment. Somehow, your calculations still don't look right, even after having poured over ancient love potion recipes for hours. Suddenly, the book you're resting on is yanked from beneath you, sending your writing sprawling unreadable across the page. You whip your head up to see Fred grinning down at you, the book dangling from his hand.  
"Fred, give it back." You say calmly, extending your hand to him, but he smirks and pulls it from your reach.  
"As interesting as this looks, I'm sure we could be having a lot more fun in Hogsmeade." You roll your eyes, springing up and making a grab for the book, but he yanks it further away. You scowl up at him, and tug on his sleeve until you're practically hanging from his forearm. He chuckles, and drops the book into his other hand, accidentally crumpling a page, and leaving a huge tear down the middle. You let out an angry groan, jumping in a vain attempt to retrieve the now heavily creased textbook from Fred's outstretched hand.

He whips around suddenly, laughing, and dashes across the room to one of the rickety bookshelves, where he places the book easily on the very top, far too high for you to reach, and then you've had enough.  
"Fred, give it back! I need to revise, whether or not you give a shit about passing or failing. Don't you care about your OWLs? Don't you want to do something with your life instead of fucking about all the time?!" You burst out, hoisting yourself up onto the shelf and searching blindly for the dusty cover; you eventually find it wedged at the very back. You climb back down, and advance upon Fred angrily, eyebrows raised expectantly.  
"DON'T YOU?!" You yell. He watches you, wide eyed, and takes a wary step back. You frown, marching back over to where your revision lays abandoned, tears pricking at the backs of your eyes. Fred is great, of course he is, and you'd never want to argue with him. But he doesn't seem to care about his education, or have any respect for how much you do about yours. If he wants to mess about all year, you don't want him to drag you down with him. You try and concentrate on the writing in front of you, but the words swim about the page through tears, which you attempt to blink back.

He pads over eventually, and stops in front of you with one hand on the back of his neck awkwardly. "'Course." He mumbles at last. You ignore him, sniffing and turning the page.  
"I just don't think we should let them suck the fun out of everything." When you don't reply, he continues, louder now, and pacing in front of you again.  
"You spend all your time studying, (Y/N). You haven't come out with us in weeks, and every time we try and have fun with you, you get all annoyed." He gestures wildly with his hands, and you finally look up to watch him only to be met with his worried eyes already on yours.  
"I hate seeing you like this. All... Het up and nervous looking. We all do." He stops suddenly and crouches in front of you, subconsciously reaching for your hand and lacing his fingers through your own.  
"Studying's fine. Who doesn't love studying?" He says sarcastically, and you laugh weakly.  
"I just don't think there's anything wrong with having fun as well. Balance it out, you know." He smiles, and you pull your intertwined hands closer to yourself, kissing his calloused Beater's knuckles lightly. Fred gets up from his spot on the floor and sits down beside you, his chin resting on your shoulder.  
"I'm sorry I get so pissed off with you." You mumble. "I know it's not your fault I can't learn any of this. Obviously I want to go into Hogsmeade with you, and I don't want to be a killjoy, but sometimes being with all of you is so... Distracting." You sigh, running your thumb over Fred's.  
"Of course it is. Who couldn't be distracted, what with my charming good looks and all?" He sits up a little straighter, and runs a hand proudly through his ruffled hair. Your groan, and jab him in the ribs.  
"You're so annoying." You say, smoothing out the pages on your Potions textbook before leaning back against Fred's solid chest. He smiles, and leaves three kisses on your shoulder whilst reading over it.

"Gurdyroot." He says after a minute. You take your quill from your mouth, and turn your head to look at him. "What?" You question, and he nods his head at the book in your lap.  
"The final ingredient in a love potion antidote is Gurdyroot." He says again, taking the paper and quill from your hands gently, and writing down the exact measurements perfectly for the entire potion, before handing it shyly back to you. You check it over in your head, until suddenly it clicks. Obviously it's Gurdyroot, how could it be anything else? You look up at Fred with raised eyebrows, and he shrugs timidly. You turn to reread his scratchy handwriting beside your own.  
"Hmph. Well, Weasley, looks like I haven't been the only one revising." You say, leaning your head back against his as he grins, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your shoulder once more.  
"Shut up. Now, after we finish off this page, how about a trip down to Hogsmeade? Maybe?" He asks nervously again, but you don't snap at him this time.  
"'We'?" You respond, ignoring the question, busy copying out his notes more neatly for future reference.  
"Well, clearly you need my help." He responds cockily, and you roll your eyes. "What'd'you say, (Y/L/N)? Homework for Hogsmeade?" He holds out his hand, and you stare at it scathingly for a moment before shaking it firmly.  
"You're on, Weasley."


End file.
